Vinyls
Vinyls are stickers with motives, which can be put on the exterior of a car. They are just as popular as spoilers and rims, because vinyls can drastically improve a car's look. In the ''Need for Speed'' Series, players can choose from many motives such as flames, tribals, stripes, flags, etc. Types of Vinyls Please note that not all vinyl types appear in every game. *Tear *Stripe *Modern *Flame *Splash *Lightning *Tribal *Flag (As in country flags) *Racing (As in racing flags) *Wild *Hood Vinyls *Body Vinyls *Aftermarket brands *Unique *Top Layer (Underground 2 only) *Art Factory (Underground 2 only) *Contest Winners (Underground 2 and Most Wanted only) *Sponsors (Underground 2 only) *Numbers *Badges (Shift only) *Racing liveries (Shift and Shift 2: Unleashed only) *Shapes *Team Need for Speed logos **Need for Speed logos Differences from each game ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' Although not individually adjustable, vinyls already have made a presence in Need for Speed: High Stakes. They are only obtainable through tuning packages. Most of the vinyl motives in High Stakes are stripes. ''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' Vinyls could only be put on certain cars such as the 356 and several models of the 911. Like in High Stakes, stripe motives were mostly present, that could be painted individually now. ''Need for Speed: Underground'' From this title and later on, players can finally put vinyls on certain parts of a car (bonnet, doors and fenders) and paint them. Also new was the large variety of vinyls including flames, many stripes designs, tribals and so called unique vinyls. Unique vinyls are special themes for cars, which have to be unlocked first before purchase. By putting vinyls on a car, star ratings however hardly increase. To put vinyls on a car, a layer has to be used. Overall twenty layers in U1 exist. It is not possible to bypass the limit. In further NFS games the layer system has been regularly used. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' Every vinyl featured in Underground 1 was adopted into Underground 2. There is also a greater range of motives players can choose from. Star ratings again, won't get affect much. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' Just like any other visual modification component, the amount of vinyls was drastically reduced. Unique vinyls from Blacklist racers can only be obtained, if the player receives the car by a reward card. National flags and numbers were added in the vinyl selection. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon revolutionized the old vinyl system, in which players now can individually move vinyls on any part of their car, without being restricted to some parts only. Besides the Move and painting option (Color), it's also possible to change the size (Scale), to create duplicates (Mirror), to flip vinyls (Flip), to rotate them around their center point (Rotate) and to skew the dimensions of it (Skew) The game also offered a huge amount of vinyls like simple forms, logos and stock vinyls. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' As well as introducing many new vinyls to choose from, ProStreet also allowed the player to place stickers on the windows. It also divided the stickers in two sections: vinyls and decals. The vinyls section holds graphic and team stickers, while the decals section houses sponsors and racing numbers. It is also important to note that only decals can be applied to the windows, while vinyls cannot. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Nothing has been renewed in the vinyl editor, except new vinyls and vinyl finishes have been added. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' Many vinyls from older titles are used in the game. Newly featured are the pre-made racing liveries. ''Need for Speed: World'' Need for Speed: World has many new vinyls, from which some are charged. 31 layers can be used in this game. Category:Tuning Category:Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Need for Speed: Shift Category:Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed Category:Need for Speed: Underground